Weihnachten mit dem Wolf
by Sianna-The-Only-True
Summary: Zwei Menschen, welche alles verloren zu haben scheinen und doch etwas wundervolles finden.


Weihnachten mit dem Wolf

Summary:

Es war ein kalter, stürmischer Dezembertag. Um genauer zu sein der 24. Dezember – Weihnachten. Eine junge Frau saß in ihrer kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnung vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und dachte über die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre nach. Diese Frau war Hermine Granger, doch diese Weihnacht sollte dank Remus Lupin anders verlaufen, als sonst. Eine Mischung aus Romanze und Drama. Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Es war ein kalter, stürmischer Dezembertag. Um genauer zu sein der 24. Dezember – Weihnachten.

Eine junge Frau saß in ihrer kleinen, aber gemütlichen Wohnung vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer und dachte über die Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre nach. Diese Frau war Hermine Granger, doch die letzten Jahre hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Nachdem Harry Lord Voldemort besiegt hatte, war ein Teil seiner Anhänger geflohen. Hermine hatte sich dazu entschlossen dem Ministerium zu helfen die Geflohenen zu fangen. Ron konnte dies nicht verstehen, denn er wollte nichts lieber als Ruhe und Ordnung. Nach zwei Jahren trennte Ron sich von ihr, denn er hatte ein Mädchen namens Linda kennen gelernt. Für Hermine brach eine Welt zusammen. Harry und Ginny waren in dieser Zeit, wie auch Remus, immer für sie da. Jeder hatte im Krieg einen Teil von sich zurückgelassen. Ginny hatte ihren Bruder Fred verloren, Remus seine Frau Tonks und sie ihre Eltern. Sie lebten zwar noch, aber Hermine hatte sich selbst übertroffen mit ihrem Gedächtniszauber. Ihr Körper war gezeichnet von Narben, die sie durch die Jagd bekommen hatte. Jedes Jahr um diese Zeit saß sie einsam auf ihrem Sofa und starrte ins Feuer. Doch dieses Weihnachten sollte anders werden. Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Die Hexe schreckte auf und verschüttete ihre heiße Schokolade auf den Weißen Teppich. Wütend ging sie zur Tür, riss diese auf und knurrte:"Kann man nicht mal an Weihnachten seine Ruhe haben!" Als sie aufblickte sah sie Remus Lupin. Von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt und in ein weißes Schneekleid eingehüllt. Augenblicklich nuschelte Hermine ein Entschuldigung Remus und ließ ihn herein. „So griesgrämig...und das auch noch an Weihnachten! Tut mir Leid, falls ich dich erschreckt habe, aber ich dachte ein bisschen Gesellschaft tut uns beiden ganz gut. Übrigens Fröhliche Weihnachten Hermine." Er holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus und gab sie ihr. Hermine schaute die Schachtel an und danach Remus. „Nun mach sie schon auf. Ich versprech dir das da kein Norwegischer Stachelbuckler rauskommt!" lachte er. Zögerlich öffnete sie das Geschenk. Es war ein silberner Herzanhänger auf dem Amore stand. Sie lächelte leicht und strich sanft mit dem Finger über die Schrift. Ein kleine Träne stahl sich über ihre Wange, die Lupin gleich wegwischte.

„Danke der Anhänger ist wunderschön. Er sieht beinahe so aus wie der den meine Eltern..." sie brach ab. Hermine konnte werde über ihre erltern reden noch über sie nachdenken. Sie machte viele Missionen im Einzelgang in der Hoffnung irgendwann von der unsichtbaren Last befreit zu werden. Mittlerweile war aus der einen Träne ein ganzer Fluss geworden, der einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Sie wandte sich von Remus ab und versuchte das Schluchzen vor ihm zu verbergen, doch vergeblich. „Hermine...du brauchst nicht stark sein." Er schlang seine Arme um sie, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Hermine viel in sich zusammen. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr. Der ganze Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre prasselte von neuem auf sie ein. Remus hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Sofa. Dort legte er sie vorsichtig hin und deckte sie zu. Er sah nicht mehr die starke Hermine-zum ersten Mal sah er Hermine, wie sie ihre Gefühle freien Lauf ließ. Er ging in die Küche und machte einen Tee. „Hier trink." sagte er. Nach und nach ließ das Zittern nach, ihre Atmung wurde gleichmäßig und der Tränenfluss stoppte. „Möchtest du reden. Du musst nicht, aber glaub mir, man fühlt sich besser wenn man jemand davon erzählst." Sie schaute ihn an und streckte die Hand zögerlich nach ihm aus. Er nahm diese und setzte sich zu ihr. „Es ist ...so unglaublich schwer. Ich weiß das es meinen Eltern gut geht,das sie gesund sind und ein tolles Leben haben, aber sie kennen mich nicht...ich bin für sie eine ...Fremde. Ich kann es einfach nicht rückgängig machen. Ich hab schon alles versucht und dann noch die ganzen Toten. Der Krieg ist vorbei und trotzdem fängt er für mich erst richtig an. Ich hab so viel verloren meine Eltern, Ron, Fred, Tonks, Dumbeldor, Mad Eye Moody...und trotzdem seh ich jeden Tag neue unschuldige Menschen die streben müssen ,weil ich nicht schnell genug war, um ihnen zu helfen. Ich hasse und liebe diese Narben. Sie erinnern mich an die Toten, die nicht hätten sterben müssen und an die Todesser, die wir getötet haben oder die geflüchtet sind..." Sie brach wieder ab. Die Tränen hatten ihre Sicht verschleiert und die Schluchzer nahmen ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper. „Du kannst dir nicht für alles die Schuld geben Hermine. Irgendwann können wir alle wieder in Frieden leben. Die Menschen sind gestorben für eine bessere Welt. Sie sind uns dankbar das wenigstens ein paar Hexen und Zauberer ihnen helfen. Gib dir nicht die Schuld und vor allem gib die Hoffnung nicht auf! Hörst du ?" Er hatte sie am Arm gepackt. Ruckartig zuckte sie zusammen. Remus runzelte die Stirn und zog den einen Ärmel hoch. Zum Vorschein kam eine tiefe Wunde. Aus ihr tröpfelte Eiter. Sie war verkrustet und entzündet. Remus war entrüstet und zornig."Warum hast du nicht bescheid gesagt oder WARUM VERDAMMT NOCHMAL HAST DU SIE NICHT WENIGSTENS GEREINIGRT!" schrie er sie an. Er stürmte zum Verbandskasten holte einen nassen Waschlappen, Desinfektionsmittel, Pflaster und einen Verband heraus. „Es tut mir Leid Remus..",flüsterte sie leise,als er wieder kam. Remus schaute nicht auf. Vorsichtig griff er nach dem verletzten Arm. Er reinigte, desinfizierte und verband ihn. Hermine war ein paar mal vor Schmerzen zusammengezuckt. „Wann ist das passiert?" fragte Lupin in ruhigen Ton. „Als ich Thomantas(ausgedachter Todesser) verfolgt hatte..." Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Hautfarbendenverbände um die Handgelenke. „Was hat er dir angetan? Sag mir die Wahrheit." Hermine schwieg. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Konnte sie es ihm sagen. Sie hatte große Angst davor das Remus sich anschließend vor ihr ekeln würde. Er bedeutete ihr sehr viel und die Vorstellung ihn zu verlieren, war unerträglich für sie. „Bitte, Hermine..."sagte er mit weicher Stimme. „Nur wenn du versprichst mich nicht allein zu lassen." Nach einen kurzen Nicken Lupins hielt sie die Spitze an ihren Kopf und zog eine weiß-graue Strähne aus ihrem Ohr und warf sie in eine Schüssel die neben dem Sofa stand. Zum zweiten Mal nahm Lupin ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ins Denkradium.

Remus sah Hermine, wie sie mit Thomantas kämpfte, wie er sie quälte und schlussendlich vergewaltigte. Es sah beinahe so aus als ob Hermine streben würde, aber sie riss sich noch ein allerletztes Mal zusammen und tötete den Todesser mit einen Avada Kedavra.

Als sie wieder in Hermines Wohnzimmer standen brach diese zusammen. Lupin war geschockt und rasend vor Wut. Hermine blickte zu ihm auf und zuckte zusammen. Panisch flüsterte sie immer wieder:"Bitte verlass mich nicht. Bitte, bitte lass mich nicht alleine." Seine Wut verblasste und machte Verwunderung platz. Er kniete sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. „Warum sollte ich dich alleine lassen, Hermine. Das würde ich niemals tun!" Sie wurde ruhiger und erwiderte „Du hättest jeden Grund mich zu verabscheuen. Ich fühle mich dreckig, benutzt und wertlos..." Er wischte ihr die Tränen sanft weg und flüsterte" Du bist etwas ganz besonders und sehr wertvoll. Dir ist so viel schlimmes widerfahren und trotzdem bist du so unglaublich stark und liebvoll. Ich könnte dich gar nicht mehr alleine lassen. Hermine ich liebe dich!" Sie schaut ihm in die Augen und dann geschah es. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich bis seine Lippen ganz sanft auf ihren zum Liegen kamen. Der Kuss war wunderschön. Remus liebte Hermine und Hermine liebte Remus. „Ich Lieb dich auch Remus! Jetzt wird alles wieder gut, oder?" „Ja das wird es. Ich werde die helfen und bei dir bleiben, solange du es willst." flüsterte Remus und schaute seine Hexe liebvoll in die Augen.

*Ende*


End file.
